This invention relates to a motor vehicle bicycle rack assembly. Bicycle carriers for connection to a vehicle exterior bumper are well known. A common type of bicycle carrier attaches to a vehicle's hitch for support thereon. These hitch-type bicycle carriers do not allow for pivotal movement for placement of the bicycle carrier in either the stored position or the working position. Therefore, when the bicycle carrier is not in use, the carrier must be removed or it will extend unattractively beyond the bumper
Other types of bicycle carriers may include pivotal movement. However, these carriers are generally mounted on the vehicle bumper in a semi-permanent manner by bolts. This semi-permanent mounting can make access to the engine compartment, trunk or tailgate inconvenient or prohibitive. Therefore, it is desirable that a bicycle carrier is available having a quick-connection to the bumper or to a bracket secured to the bumper, wherein the bracket does not interfere with access to the engine compartment, trunk or tailgate.